Era una broma
by Chilinda
Summary: Lucy llama, la comisaría atiende, Lucy ríe, ellos envían a un policía a investigar. Ninguno de los dos conoce la identidad o intenciones del otro y, como tanto la comisaría no sabe que era una llamada en broma, la chica no fue consciente de qué número estaba marcando al llamar. Pero... Ninguno de los dos pensó que agradecerían tanto ese encuentro. NaLu, Lime, AU.
**Advertencia: lime **
**Mundo: A.U**

 **Pareja: NaLu**

 _ **Era una broma...**_

* * *

—Hola, ya tengo el cuerpo y todo está limpio.

Tuvo que alejar su boca del auricular para que la persona tras la línea no se diera cuenta de que se estaba riendo sin poder evitarlo. Sí, lo admitía estaba _muy_ aburrida, hasta el punto de hacer la broma que había visto hacer a unos amigos el día anterior. En la cual llamabas a un desconocido, hacías una broma, y colgabas para sólo reír en silencio.

—¿Qué?

Tuvo que reprimir una carcajada por el tono incrédulo usado por el otro.

Esto era demasiado tonto, lo sabía.

—Nos vemos donde habíamos planeado

Y con eso colgó. Cayendo de espaldas contra el colchón y riendo con alegría sobre la broma recién hecha. Sí, había sido algo muy, pero muy infantil, ¿pero quién podía culparla? Estaba sola, en su casa, siendo viernes por la noche, sin pareja, sin nada que ver en la televisión, y... ¿Ya había dicho que estaba sola?

—Ah...

Se secó una lagrimita del ojo mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración. Una especie de vaga adrenalina corría sus venas y el deseo de repetirlo se daba en ella, pero al final lo ignoró, sabiendo que era suficiente por una noche.

—Demasiada adrenalina —se burló sonriendo al techo. De un salto se levantó de la cama dispuesta a usar su tiempo en otra cosa, cuando vio que la llamaban por el teléfono. Curiosa vio la pantalla, reconociendo los números que había marcado instantes antes—. Imposible... —murmuró no creyéndolo mientras dejaba el teléfono en su lugar y caminaba fuera de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Era imposible... ¿verdad?

* * *

—... Calle 29, Avenida 102... Apartamento D12, por alguna razón no han hecho mayor movimiento luego de la 'llamada', por lo cual ha sido fácil el localizarle.

Bajó la carpeta marrón mientras se quitaba los lentes y los dejaba reposar en la mesa. Usaba el uniforme obligatorio de su rango y el café medio lleno a su lado demostraba que hacía tiempo que estaba sentado en esa silla; repentinamente frunció el ceño cuando una idea desagradable pasó por su mente.

—Espero que sea mentira todo esto, ya que sino sería muy probable que hayan dejado _apropósito_ el teléfono en la casa para que buscásemos en otras partes —su voz era ronca, pero mantenía una familiaridad con su compañero. El hombre frente a él pareció compartir el sentimiento porque asintió vigorosamente ante ello.

—Esperemos —dijo antes de tomar entre sus manos la carpeta con la dirección dentro de ella y partir del lugar dejando al oficial solo con su escritorio, su silla y su taza de café.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la comisaría el joven hombre saludaba a sus compañeros de diversos niveles. Desde los de informáticas hasta los de guardia él era conocido por tener la habilidad de recordar la cara y nombre de todos y de ser amigable sin excepciones.

Natsu Dragnel era muy querido por todos los que lo conocían.

—¡Natsu! —gritó alguien a su derecha. Al voltear pudo encontrarse con los hermanos Sting y Rogue hablando entre ellos.

Por alguna razón ninguno de los dos se parecía en nada al otro.

—¡Hola chicos! —saludó elevando un brazo—. ¡Recuerden ir hoy a las pizzas, va a ver dos por uno!

Gritó de nuevo, sólo ahora aún más eufórico. El rubio río ante sus palabras y con un movimiento de su mano pareció desecharlo, el de cabello oscuro en cambio asintió como comprobando su presencia. Natsu siguió feliz su camino y, luego de haber saludado a todos los que se encontraba, terminó en la calle comprobando la dirección escrita.

—Hum... Si camino por esa vía puede que llegue en menos de una hora... —murmuró leyendo la letra negra. Al final cerró la carpeta de golpe luego de decidir el camino antes de avanzar hacia donde debía ir. Igual, sólo eran dos horas máximo a pie.

Natsu _odiaba_ viajar en carro.

* * *

—¿Ah? —Medio dormida restregó un ojo adormilada antes de ver la hora de su teléfono: cuatro y media, aún era temprano, hoy su turno comenzaba a las siete. Curiosa y más despierta se preguntó qué la había despertado cuando el sonido de su puerta la hizo sobresaltarse levemente.

—¿La puerta? —murmuró dudosa. El ruido se repitió más fuerte que antes y de un salto se levantó del cómodo mueble—. ¡Voy! —gritó agarrando una camisa del piso y poniéndosela cómo podía.

La puerta sonó con más fuerza.

—¡Qué ya voy! —repitió molesta antes de abrir de golpe, su sorpresa fue tal, que las palabras murieron en su boca.

—Ah... —Natsu miró nervioso a la chica frente a él un poco sorprendido—. ¿Este es el apartamento D12?

Impactada, Lucy asintió con lentitud viendo al oficial frente a ella. Por alguna razón sintió las mejillas calientes y rojas.

—Buenas tardes, señorita.

Con cortesía Natsu se retiró la gorra azul y la sujetó con su mano. Vio con cuidado a la mujer frente a él y tragó saliva al verla con sus ojos chocolates y cristalinos.

—Soy el oficial Natsu Dragnel — _guau sí que era hermosa_ —. Y me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas — _jamás había visto a nadie más hermosa en su vida_ —, ¿me permitiría entrar? — _por favor di que sí. Por favor._

Pidió sintiendo un cosquilleo inquieto pero a la vez agradable nacer de su pecho. En ese momento Lucy reaccionó con lentitud y, un poco avergonzada de su comportamiento retardado, se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar.

—Por favor, siéntase en casa —dijo sonriendo amablemente.

Natsu no dudó en entrar y Lucy le sonrió en todo momento. Al final, durante las dos horas que estuvieron hablando lo menos que conversaron fue sobre su llamada en broma a la comisaría.

Porque una conexión nacía en ellos y no querían romper esa magia...

—Entonces, Natsu. —Comenzó Lucy, con su mano agitó el té frío que había servido hacía ya una hora—. ¿Por qué rosado? —preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios y con los párpados levemente cerrados. Natsu levantó una ceja viéndola divertido, captando el aire de ella, al final, se decidió por seguirle el juego en vez de responderle.

—¿Por qué senos de dos litros? —preguntó, con sus ojos vagando el gran escote de la chica.

 _Aunque no me molestan para nada_ , gruñó por dentro, imaginándose haciendo muchas cosas con esas dos grandes esferas.

Lucy captó su mirada, pero fingiendo demencia apretó los brazos haciendo que saltaran en su sitio.

Natsu tragó en seco y los miró embobado.

—¿Por qué oficial? —preguntó de nuevo. Con lentitud dejó el vaso en la mesa y se volteó para verlo cara a cara.

—¿Por qué diseñadora? —volvió a preguntar, con cuidado se cercioró de quedar frente a ella sin hacer mayor movimiento.

No quería romper la magia entre ellos.

—Hum... —Con cuidado se mordió el labio, disfrutando del brillo salvaje en los ojos del Dragnel—. ¿Por qué dragones? —preguntó, refiriéndose al interés del hombre.

—¿Por qué llaves? —respondió de vuelta, ella no se perdió de ese colmillo brillando a la luz y pensó que parecía de un animal salvaje sonriendo así.

Ambos de callaron por unos instantes, no separando sus ojos y oyendo los latidos del otro, una diminuta mota de polvo distrajo a Lucy, la cual, cuando se dio cuenta, supo que estaba siendo besada.

—Nat... su —susurró contenida pasando con cuidado los brazos por el cuello de él. Natsu gruñó de acuerdo y la atrajo con sus manos hasta dejarla sobre su rodillas encima de él. De repente paró el beso y su cabeza se echó hacia atrás causando que su contacto se redujera.

—O Dios —murmuró, sintiendo los senos de ella restregarse contra su pecho. Lo admitía, él había sido fanático de los pechos desde siempre pero esto... Estos, eran una exageración... _Una gloriosa exageración._

—¿Natsu? —preguntó dudosa Lucy, con cuidado se acercó queriendo verlo de frente pero se sorprendió al oírlo jadear luego de pegar su pecho más a él.

Sonrió seductora entonces.

—Así que —unió más sus pechos y los restregó contra él—. Te gustan —Ahora sacó su camisa sobre su cabeza y se quedó sólo en sostenes aún restregando sus pechos, entre sus piernas sintió un bulto crecer de tamaño—. ¿Mis pechos? —preguntó excitada, ahora los sentía doler por la vaga fricción.

Sin poder confiar en su voz, Natsu asintió sujetando con más fuerza las piernas de ella contra sus manos.

Casi sin darse cuenta la obligó a restregarse más contra su erección, causando un gemido por ambos.

—Creo, que debemos ir a mi habitación —dijo Lucy luego de sentir estremecimiento por el moviendo de él. Natsu no dudó, la sujetó por sus piernas con más fuerzas y, besándola con la fuerza y deseo de un cazador la llevó hasta la única otra habitación de la casa, nunca soltándola, y nunca deseando hacerlo.

Porque ella era una presa, y él era un dragón muy hambriento...

* * *

—¿Qué?

Erza dejó caer la bebida de sus manos mientras que Levi se quitó los lentes lentamente. Frente a ellas Lucy bajó la mirada apenada.

—¿Acabas de decir lo que acabas de decir? —preguntó Levi con lentitud, insegura Lucy asintió con fuerza mientras, Erza se puso roja como su cabello.

—¡Amiga! ¡Felicidades! —gritó feliz abrazándola. La gente alrededor debía verlas como raras pero eso no podían importarle menos a la amante de libros.

Su amiga había tenido sexo ayer.

Había conocido a alguien muy interesante ayer.

¡Y había despertado aún estando acompañada de esa persona hoy!

—Oh Lucy, no sabes cuánto te lo mereces —dijo contenta abrazándola con fuerza, más que nadie ella sabía lo mucho que su amiga había sufrido con los hombres.  
Demasiado.

—Gracias Levi, Erza —dijo la rubia abrazándola con fuerza. Amaba a sus amigas.

Y estaba feliz de poderles hablar de este momento de alegría con ellas, de haber conocido a un hombre encantador, bello, carismático, respetuoso, caballeroso, todo un hombre...

* * *

—¿Tan grandes eran? —preguntó Gray mirando con una ceja elevada al de cabellos rosados.

Natsu lo pensó por un momento y abrió las manos, lo pensó otra vez y las abrió un poco más. Al final se hartó y unió dos manos abriéndolas como una mariposa antes de hablar.

—Cada uno era como así —respondió los demás rieron a carcajadas fuertes y sonoras, más que todo por los chupetones y rasguños visibles en los hombros y brazos del hombre.

Se dieron cuenta al verlo llegar con esa sonrisa perfecta y por las marcas visibles por todo el cuerpo que esa chica debía de ser una gata, y nadie sabía mejor que las gatas y dragones combinaban a la perfección...

* * *

 **Dejen comentarios, favoritos, seguidores lo que sea para saber qué les gustó!**

 **Bye...**


End file.
